Green Lantern: Blackest Night
Director Character/ Casts Reason For Casting *Green Lantern /John Stewart As Idris Elba- Idris is great actor and been into lot of movie and popular actor. And he look the part of John Stewart. Most Notably TV Series/movies: Thor franchise Hobbs & Shaw (2019) Pacific Rim (2013) The Dark Tower (2017) Star Trek Beyond (2016) *Star Sapphire/Carol Ferris As Jessica Alba- Jessica can do action scene as motion capture Star Sapphire and she can act also love interest of Hal too Most Notably TV Series/movies: Spy Kids: All the Time in the World (2011) Fantastic Four franchise (2005) *Nekron As Michael Fassbender- Michael Fassbender is great actor who have been in lot of comic book movies before and has been act as villain too in x-men movies. he will be perfect for Nekron (Motion capture) Most Notably TV Series/movies: X-Men: First Class franchise Assassin's Creed (2016) Prometheus (2012) Alien: Covenant (2017) *Black Hand/William Hand As Paul Wesley Most Notably TV Series/movies: The Vampire Diaries (TV series) Tell Me a Story (TV series) * Ch'p As Steve Carell (Voice) Despicable Me franchise Get Smart (2008) Evan Almighty (2007) Date Night (2010) *Tomar-Tu As Zachary Quinto (Motion capture) Most Notably TV Series/movies: Star Trek reboot franchise Heroes (TV series) Hitman: Agent 47 (2015) *Indigo Tribe/Indigo-1 As Serinda Swan Most Notably TV Series/movies: Smallville (TV series) Inhumans (TV series) Breakout Kings (TV series) Graceland (TV series) Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief (2010) *Blue Lantern/Saint Walker As Matt Smith (Motion capture) Most Notably TV Series/movies: Terminator Genisys (2015) Doctor Who (TV series) *Guardians of the Universe/Scar Voice By Vanessa Williams (Motion capture)- she as voice before for DC/WB on their animated movies so it would perfect for her to lent her voice this role Most Notably TV Series/movies: Batman: Hush (2019) Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay (2018) *Orange Lantern/Larfleeze As Adrian Pasdar (Motion capture) Most Notably TV Series/movies: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV series) Heroes (American TV series) Supergirl (TV series) *Black Lantern/Katma Tui As Jodie Whittaker (Motion capture) Most Notably TV Series/movies: Doctor Who (TV series) *Black Lantern/Tomar-Re As Harold Perrineau (Motion capture) Most Notably TV Series/movies: Constantine (TV series) Claws (TV series) Lost (TV series) *Queen Aga'po of The Zamarons Race As Teri Hatcher (Motion capture) Most Notably TV Series/movies: Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (TV series) Supergirl (TV series) Tomorrow Never Dies (1997) Plot Space Sector 666 Green Lanterns Droxelle and Salaak find the Black Central Power Battery at a reportedly classified location within Sector 666. After touching the battery, Saarek reports that their presence has awoken something. The two are killed when two monstrous hands emerge from below them as the battery calls "flesh". In Green Lantern Corps, a field of asteroids in an unknown region of space is depicted with the colors of the spectrum in the background. The asteroids, which are apparently the remains of the planet Xanshi, are shattered and a large quantity of black power rings move through them. Earth John Stewart, a us marine corps sniper who try and make the world a better place inspired from his mother. he save lot of people in the war. seeing his bravery hal and Guardians of the Universe think he will best to replace Sinestro. He quickly mastered the ring and was then brought to Oa where he met the Guardians face-to-face, who lauded him for his desire for peace and his willingness to fight for it and partner with hal jordan. Coastville, California William Hand a serial killer who love to kill people for fun. one night as he killing a victim the black power ringer find his way to william hand. after he wear the ring William hear a voice talking to him and call him "Black hand." space Sector 2814 During a mission to stop orange lantern Hal Jordan and new recruit John Stewart with their team. while at the fight a black ring flew to dead orange lantern who re-animated body. Hal was shock and surprise as they don't know what is ? they never saw this kind of ring before. the team retreat to Oa for answer. back at Oa Guardians of the Universe told Hal that it's a prophecy. According to the prophecy, the deah will rise and take over the earth with black lantern ring destroy the universe. the didn't thought it's real. they call all lantern for emergency mission. meanwhile back in earth, The Zamarons arrive at earth looking for their champion. and they find hal lover carol. carol refuse but the queen of Zamarons told her that she need to be Star Sapphire if she want to save hal. a great enemy coming and green lanten hal will need her help. in space black lantern ring look for dead host. all the dead lantern including red, orange, green, yellow lantern coming back to alive with with black lantern ring. and the dead black lantern attacking the green lantern. back in earth black hand is killing people and turning them into black lantern and every time black lantern are kill they're power level is growing. green lantern corps on red alert and divide with one team leader. hal and his team on earth trying to stop black hand and his black lantern on and on space john and his team trying to stop other black lantern. seeing all this carol decide that she need to help hal so she wear Star Sapphire Ring and join hal. but nothing that they do can't stop the undead. right then a lady show up front of hal and carol and defeat the undead and told them to come with her. the lady told her that her name is Indigo-1 from Indigo Tribe and she know how to stop this and stop Nekron. hal ask who is Nekron ? Indigo-1 explains that, in the beginning, the Universe is only darkness until light becomes strong enough to suppress it. As the darkness fights back, it shatters the light into the seven colors of the emotional spectrum. She explains that the Black Lanterns can only truly be defeated if the Corps work together. If all seven Corps cooperate, they can recreate the white light of creation and permanently destroy the Black Lanterns, their power source and the one who is trying to take over this universe Nekron who is behind all of this. after carol agree and tell hal about The Zamarons he was shock and surprise that carol doing this but he need her help so he's glad that she's beside him. Hal told john about the plan and went to Oa prison to release Sinestro for Yellow Lantern corps, Atrocitus for Red Lantern Corps, Larfleeze for Orange Lantern Corps and Saint Walker for Blue Lantern Corps. meanwhile, Nekron able to come to our universe by killing black hand. all the lantern try to stop him but he's too powerful. Nekron kills a Guardian and uses his blood to cause a cocoon to emerge. Ganthet reveals that this is the White Light Entity that triggered existence and that life actually began on Earth, not Oa, and that the Guardians upheld the lie to protect the Entity and justify their power. Nekron stabs the Entity, causing living beings across the universe to feel pain. Hal realizes the Entity needs a guide, and tries to merge with it, but is blocked by Sinestro. Sinestro tell Hal it's time to save the universe, he emerges and is told "Thaal Sinestro of Korugar. Destiny awaits". Sinestro is promptly killed by Nekron, but the White Ring revives him. Sinestro retaliates and kills Nekron, but Nekron's scythe is picked up by a Black Lantern human who transforms into Nekron and says "death cannot be stopped". Ganthet notes that Sinestro cannot properly control the Entity as it is being powered by Sinestro's ego rather than his will to live. The united Lantern Corps attacks Nekron. Hal merges with the Entity and transforms himself into a White Lantern Corps, hal and Nekron have big fight and was destory by hal. Black Hand is prisoner of the Star Sapphire corps. Hal take leave of absence to see his family on earth leaving John Stewart on charge Post Credits Scene Guardians tell John Stewart that hal must be stop before it's too late and he will need Sinestro's help. scene cut to space showing hal as Parallax. Scenes That Need To Be In Movies Trivia * Storyline inspired by 2009 "Blackest Night" comic * Flash become Blue Lantern * in the comic Tomar-Tu and Tomar-Re are father - son but in the movie they are brothers